universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Yelling at Cats Guy
Entrance: ---- Get the fuck outside!: The Yelling at Cats Guy appears out of nowhere and puts his video camera in his jacket pocket. ---- Special Attacks: ---- Neutral B - Yell: (Much like Hitler) The Yelling at Cats Guy charges his energy before unleashing his angry shriek, becoming a short-range damage racker. But charging this move will be enough to rack his opponent's damage meter to 59%. Side B - Cat Chuck: The Yelling at Cats Guy throws cats at his opponent at a mid-range; who scratch the opponent's face. Up B - Video Camera: The Yelling at Cats Guy records his opponent's every move; avoiding projectiles that are trying to get him. Then he damages his opponent with constant yelling. Down B - Disarm: The Yelling at Cats Guy can quickly disarm opponents with a quick and short charge at them while screaming. Final Smash - Swarm: The Yelling at Cats Guy can alert a horde of wild, feral cats and have them attack the opponents. Causing the opponents damage meter to hit 100%; basically another damage racker. ---- Taunts: ---- Down Taunt - "I'm going to rape you!!!" Side Taunt - "Fuck youu!!!" Up Taunt - "You are a fucking piece of shit!!" ---- Victories: ---- Victory 1: "Look at me, look at me... Up here, up here..." Victory 2: "YAH! Fucker!!" Victory 3: "You faking BITCH!!!!" Beaten Tourettes Guy: "Who's the bitch now?!!" Lose: Throws a tantrum KO Sounds: ---- KO sound 1: "-OOH!!" KO Sound 2: "Shit!!" Star KO: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" (Long scream) Screen KO: "FUCK!" ---- Character Description: ---- “Some Guy Yells at Cats” is a semi-viral video uploaded to Biohazard64’s Youtube page on March 12, 2006, under the name “Yelling at Cats”. The video consists of… exactly that: The person holding the camera is yelling at three seperate cats during the course of the video, screaming deragatory insults, such as “Do it, you fucking pussy!”, “Get the fuck outside!”, and, most noteably, “You are a fucking piece of shit! I am going to rape you!”. The video took 4 years for the video to hold it’s 2 million+ views, possibly due to multiple reuploads of the video around the time it was originally posted, similar to Amazing Horse. ---- Classic Mode: ---- TBA Rival 1: Tourettes Guy TBA Rival 2: Beerus Ending TBK Victory Music: ---- Mario Strikers Charged - The Dump Video Theme: ---- WWE - Brian Pillman Theme "Ticking Time bomb" ---- Kirby Hat: ---- Yelling at Cats Guy's hair style Other Attacks: ---- Ground Attacks - Basic Attacks: * Neutral attack - Throws punches * Dash attack - Shoulder block Tilts: * Side - Leaps and Superman Punches forward * Up - Grabs opponents while they are in mid-air and slams them down * Down - Sweeps opponent's leg Smashes: * Side - Throws a KO punch * Up - Jumps and pokes opponent with a kendo stick (Similar to Link) * Down - Throws a Dr. Pepper can on the ground; causing an explosion around him Aerial attacks: * Neutral aerial - Double Axe-Handle * Back aerial - Elbow Drop * Up aerial - Soccer ball kick * Down aerial - Double-foot stomp Grab and throws: *Grab - Uses two hands *Pummel - Punches the foe Forward throw - boots his foe forward Back throw - Does a Belly-To-Belly Suplex on his opponent Up throw - He shoves a rocket up the foe's ass and launches them up Down throw - He Curb Stomps their faces to the ground TRIVIA: ---- *The man yelling at cats is named, "Derek Allan Pence". Category:Playable Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Villains Category:Real Life Category:Pure Evil Category:Human Category:Male Category:YouTube Category:Parody Characters Category:Fanfic Category:People who Scream alot Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Insane Category:Loud Characters Category:Lawl X Category:American Category:Semi-Funny Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Bullies Category:Young Adult Category:The NO Crew Category:Powerless Category:Sadistic Category:Internet Meme Category:Killer Instinct Category:Crazy Characters Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Cat Hater Category:Shouty Characters Category:People who really need to calm down